


CHIQUITITA

by SSDSnape



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Justin, Justin is 18, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: It's the end of the Pittsburg Pridefest and Brian and Justin are in Woody's. Brian can't wait for everyone to go back to being ashamed and Justin finds it amusing that Brian looked after Gus, and not pulling a single guy. Justin also contemplates the lyrics of a song with his own feelings.





	CHIQUITITA

**Author's Note:**

> My own take on the end scene of episode 4 of series 2 of QaF (US). The dialogue at the beginning is from QaF as it sets the scene. So it's recognisable.

"I'll be glad when Pride's over so we can go back to being ashamed." Brian said, leaning against the car if Woody's as he raised his shot glass, facing Justin.  
He knocked back his whiskey.  
"Oh, you're just grumpy because you had to look after Gus all day and no one hit on you." Justin replied smiling wide.  
"Plenty of people hit on me." Brian went on. "Unfortunately, they all happened to be lesbians wanting my sperm."  
"Uh." Justin went on, as he nudged the brunette's side with his right elbow, whilst looking over Brian's shoulder. "Here's you chance. Not too late."  
Brian looked from Justin to over his right shoulder and over to a slightly older hunk eyeing him up.  
Justin leaned in and kissed his friend's left shoulder, before standing straight and turning away.  
"Where you going?" Brian asked, as he turned around.  
"I'm leaving you to your wicked ways. Go find a stud, ask him to dance." And with that Justin turned and made his way out of the crowed bar. Leaving Brian behind. 

 

As Justin made his way down the steps and on to the packed out street, full of happy, dancing couples or friends, and walked along the pavement, he thought about dancing the night away with Brian, out here in the street with everyone else. Thinking about the good and the bad times. He looked deep in thought. Sad even, as he thought about how he used to always be sure of himself--  
He was broken from his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey, stud!"  
He turned and found Brian standing there.  
"You wanna dance?"  
"Shut up." Justin replied, turning away, only to be to stopped with Brian grabbing his left wrist.  
"I promise you won't forget this one."  
Justin looked slightly confused, unsure, but only for a moment before he and Brian walked out into the road. The lyrics to the song Justin had begun comparing his life to recently crescendo'd into being as the two wrapped their arms around the other. 

 

 _Chiquitita, you and I know how the heartaches come and they go, and the scars are leavin'. You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end, you will have no time for grievin'._

 

The song Justin thought was a reflection of his life since the bashing. He put on a front of his usual happy million-mega-watt smiling self, but when he was alone it was still there. The 'heartaches come and go' but 'the scars are leaving' slowly but surely. The 'dancing once again' part would equal his true self. And the 'pain will end' was allowing time to heal.  
As Justin looked up and stared in to Brian's eyes, he could tell by the look the brunette gave him that he was thinking the along the same lines in his own way.

 

 _Chiquitita, you and I cry. But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you. Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before, sing a new song Chiquitita._

 

For Brian, he could see it in Justin's eyes. His 'Chiquitita'. His Sunshine, Justin and he have both 'cried' over it. Brian at the hospital, Justin over trying to remember and get his life back. 'The sun is still in the sky and shining above you', would be Brian, Debbie, Mikey, Emmett and Ted all there giving support. 'Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before', was simply Brian waiting patiently for Justin to move on and leave the past where it belonged. In the past. However long it took. 

 

 **\- BK/JT -**

 

It was past two in the morning when Brian and Justin returned to the Loft. As soon as they entered, slid and locked the door, Brian went back to dominating the kiss he had been giving Justin as they entered. Justin whimpered and moaned into it and the two shuffled across the room, shedding their clothes until they fell naked on to the large bed.  
Their dicks hard and leaking, Brian sat up on his knees and flipped Justin onto his back, and spread his legs wide - ripping a condom from its wrapping.  
Brian quickly rolled it on to his aching cock, then grabbed Justin's legs and bent the boy double.  
Justin mewled, his eyes full of lust as he lay there with his knees on either side of his head above his shoulders, his tight little hole on display to Brian's predatory gaze.  
Smirking, Brian bent down and began to tongue-fuck his twink boyfriend. 

 

"Fuck!" Justin gasped loudly. "I love it when you do that!"  
"Ah ha," Brian's reply was muffled. He then slapped Justin's ass hard.  
"Ugh! And that!" Justin said with a smile. He whimpered when Brian spanked him again, and continued to do so as he pulled his tongue back and sat up.  
"Kinky twink." He growled.  
"Fuck me!" Justin replied, wantonly.  
"Oh, I will. Hard... and fast and..." Brian went on as he shuffled into place, guiding his latexed sheathed cock against Justin's ass hope. "..deep."  
With that brain slammed into Justin in one fast, hard and deep thrust nailing the blonde's prostate dead on.  
"FUUUUUCCKKK!" Justin cried out, arching his back, his dulled blue lust-filled eyes blown with want and need for Brian to take him hard with his big cock. "OH FUCK!"  
Brian quickly set up a harsh and fast pace, thrusting and pounding into his boy just as he said he would. 

 

Justin simply lay there beneath the man he loved and took it all, crying out, whimpering, moaning and groaning, begging and pleading for more. His own cock flexed on every harsh inward thrust that Brian gave him, yet whimpered on every pullout.  
"God, you're so tight!" Brian growled low and deep, as he quickened his pace, feeling the beginning of his orgasm building. The tightening of his balls, the churning deep in his gut, the drawing up of his balls as they got ready to fire. The pleasure-pressure rising...  
"FUCK!" He grunted as he continued to plough Justin hard and deep, as his orgasm climbed to its peak.  
Just as he was about to shoot and flood the condom, Justin arched his back and screamed out his own mind-blowing orgasm all over himself.  
The clenching of his tight ass muscles did it for Brian, he couldn't hold off any longer and growled deeply as he finally fell over the edge and came hard deep inside Justin. 

 

Once they'd cleaned themselves up and brushed their teeth, both returned to the bed, slid in under the covers and curled up together. They smiled and kissed the other softly, before finally letting their bodies relax and almost immediately fell into a peaceful sleep. Arm in arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do something with my favourite ABBA song for a number of years, so here it is.


End file.
